


【朱白】意难平

by Ame_Ruriko



Series: 朱砂白月 [6]
Category: Chinese Actor RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Ruriko/pseuds/Ame_Ruriko





	【朱白】意难平

如题，灵感来自《意难平》这首歌，算是个be小故事吧，就当平行世界看看好了。

十年的时间对于十七八岁的少年可能转瞬即逝，但对于追星的人和被追的人，都是相当漫长的一件事，更别说，有的人心里自始至终藏了一个秘密。  
朱一龙到现在都还记得，十年前的夏天，当那个玫瑰花一般的男孩子猝不及防挤进自己心里一隅时，是怎么样的一种欢愉雀跃的心情。他很少会觉得有那么一种极其放松的状态，可以和一个人的灵魂紧紧的镶嵌在一起，一时之间，他以为自己是不是入戏太深还没走出沈巍的影子，当他很偶然的接了一个通告接触了lofter这个app之后，才从粉丝的只言片语中发现，自己不是入戏太深，而是一直都在用真心去扮演了一个深爱他的人。  
他尝试过和他表露自己的心意，换来的从来都是好兄弟的不着痕迹的抗拒。他知道，人家有女朋友，而且他们此时的身份也不合适发生这样的事，于是他便不再提起，依旧以朋友身份委身于他身边。  
其实他完全可以选择就此断了联系，哪怕工作上再见面，客套的打招呼还是演的出来，可他偏偏学了沈巍，一等再等，在机场的时候等他十几分钟一起登记，生日的时候等他下班一块小聚，一个人登了游戏随意玩了几把等他上线一起厮杀。他的好，从来恰到其份，并不会让人察觉分毫的逾越或疏离。  
深夜独自在酒店房间看着tag里的分析文，他也只能苦笑几声，谁又知道一切只是他的一厢情愿，踩点也好，暧昧不清的谈话也罢，都只是他配合他玩的一场游戏，说是情趣，也不过是暗号一般，他在无声表达着他深藏的爱恋。  
白宇也不是完全不喜欢朱一龙，身为钢铁直男的他也怀疑过自己的性取向，可终究是拗不过家里一而再再而三的催婚，和不能背叛恋人的道德底线，他还是放弃了去探究这件事，被突然掀起的微弱的火花于是熄灭在了时间的洪流里。  
两个人都记不太清多久没见面了，双人超话和tag也很久没有掀起波澜，零零落落的几个镇魂女孩，还在倔强的等待一个同框，也有不少人看着没了多少盼头，渐渐退了圈子，悄无声息。  
这一年，国剧盛典的颁奖典礼，朱白二人都收到了邀请，一众演员陆陆续续进了场，他们俩之间隔了约莫五六个人，本以为没有打招呼的理由，落了座朱一龙才发现，白宇不偏不倚的正坐在自己前面，他轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，和当年直播那个双手撑肩的亲昵感不同，这一下拍得轻快到让人看不出用了多大的力度。  
哎，好久不见了。  
他想了想，还是没能叫出那个称呼，这几年他们都太忙，连打游戏的时间都没有，他都忘了，自己是以什么样的语气去喊他的名字。  
哟，龙哥，真是好久不见了嘿。我记得上次是不是在那个什么晚会？最近怎么样………  
白宇还是一样活泼的很，噼里啪啦说了一大堆，还挂念着说等休假了再一起打游戏，末了还不忘提一句。  
我过阵子要结婚了，你可一定要来参加，龙哥给我当伴郎肯定倍有面儿！  
朱一龙看着他熟悉的笑眼，紧张时咬后槽牙的毛病也依旧没变，他愣了半晌，才努力蹦出了一个好字，强装出一个欣慰的笑容来。他是演员，伪装自己是最基本的职业素养，偏偏在他这里，溃不成军。  
憋了好一会，朱一龙还是起身借辞说要去一下洗手间，站在洗手台面前，镜子里那个勉强的笑容他自己都觉得一点都不真实，早上还在tag里看见了星星点点的讨论，感叹着转眼十年，怎么现在就开始装不下去了，看来自己真不该接了那部剧，一万年的情深意重，又岂是他一介凡人能表达的出来的，自己这光十年，就已经像下了十八层地狱般心如刀割了。  
整理好情绪回到座位的时候，主持人正念了白宇的名字，他边坐下边看着他的背影透着灯光一点点的高大起来，他看不清他的表情，只是发现他早已不像当年瘦胳膊瘦腿的，像是又拔高了几分还练出了些肌肉，也许过个几年就能赶上自己了。  
白宇站在舞台上，脸上还留着上一部戏没划掉的小胡子，短发微卷，竟有几分像赵云澜的造型，只是他很久没吃过棒棒糖了，而赵云澜也没穿过这么笔挺的西装。他打开话筒下的信封，认认真真的读完了对获奖者简短的介绍，然后说出了一个他再熟悉不过的名字。  
朱一龙听到的时候，有点儿恍惚，他没想过他会以这样的方式再度和他同台，在掌声和众人的注视下，他带上营业式笑容走上舞台，一边说着谢辞一边瞟了几眼旁边安安静静听他说话的白宇。他其实早就学会怎么应付这样的场面，粉丝都说现在的他接受采访比当初更加自如了几分，可站在白宇身边的时候，心跳还是会没来由的加速。他今天穿了件蓝色的西装，除了没戴眼镜，几乎和沈巍没什么分别，看着显示器里的自己和白宇，一时间仿佛回到了镇魂发布会的现场，那束棒棒糖捧花直到融化成看不清图案被丢进垃圾桶，他也不知道到底甜不甜。  
他抬眼看到远处黑暗里的观众席，几个女孩子奋力举了「祝贺镇魂十周年」的横幅，小心翼翼不敢太招摇又希望他们能看见的样子，让他在心里忍不住叹了口气，然后露出了今天唯一一个发自内心的笑容。  
我还有几句话想说，今天我能站在这里，还要感谢十年前我和白老师一起演的一部剧，是因为那部剧，我才能走入大家的视线，才能接到越来越多的好剧本，也非常感谢从那个时候一路追随我们的粉丝们，虽然我经常说每次演完我都要去脱离所扮演的角色，但我还是由衷的感谢每一个绝色给我带来的不同的经历，以后也会给大家带来更多更好的崭新的角色。  
朱一龙说这段话的时候，没有再去看白宇的表情，他既是在感谢，也是在告别，和他埋在心里十年的感情告别。走出这个演播厅，也许他会去寻找一个全新的自己，一个不再被沈巍束缚着的自己。  
那天晚上，他们的名字再度一起上了热搜，伴随而来的还有镇魂女孩们小小的聚首，有人一帧一帧翻出了过往的各种糖分合集，首页一下子纷纷陷入了回忆。陆陆续续的，大家都晒出了柜子里的书本横幅周边，一起整理起了十年里的点点滴滴，才发现这一群少男少女们，曾经也那么真挚过，哪怕糖少的可怜的时候，也还是有人坚信他们是真的，即使如今再怎么意难平，也打从心底的替两个人的成长和友情感到高兴。  
有坚守了十年的人说，就这样吧，也不可能再花一个十年去喜欢别的cp了，不论真相是真，抑或真相是假，至少他们无可取代这一点，毋庸置疑不是吗，就这样一直走下去也挺好。  
深夜，一个他们并肩而立的图片悄悄的窜上了热度前排，画面里朱一龙偏头看着白宇，嘴角带笑，那直勾勾的眼神，似曾相识。  
而发图的人，空荡荡的主页只此一条，带了简简单单四个字。  
再见，十年。


End file.
